Drivers have raced automobiles for nearly as long as automobiles have existed. To that end, like many sports or competitive endeavors, both professional and amateur drivers are constantly trying to improve their driving skills, for example, to shave seconds or even fractions of seconds off their lap times. Drivers can spend thousands of dollars and hundreds of hours on training instruction to better their skills on the race track. Though suitable for at least some purposes, such approaches do not necessarily meet all needs of all drivers. Some drivers may prefer more flexibility that formal instruction as well as real time feedback while they drive or race a vehicle.